zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Say It Don't Spray It
. WATCH Disney Channel. |season = 1 |episode = 1b |airdate = September 12, 2016 January 2017 (redub, online) February 13, 2017 March 6, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Happy Bounciversary |writer = Laurie Elliott |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Greg Collinson John Flagg |previous = Happy Bounciversary |next = Home Run Hamsters }} "Say It Don't Spray It" is the second segment of the first episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. |accessdate=2016-8-30}} Summary The Zhus get stuck in the wild after a skunk shows up in their house. Characters *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Skunk (debut) *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse *Ellen Pamplemousse *Moose (debut) Plot When the zhus are coming home from the park a Skunk follows them to their home. The Zhus begin to notice the Skunk's odor, and wonder what it is coming from. Pipsqueak then turns around, and notices there is a Skunk and screams, Chunk unaware of the Skunk behind him thinks that Pipsqueak is mispronouncing his name. Mr. Squiggles and Num Nums then notice the Skunk and back away in fear, while Pipsqueak tells Chunk to look behind him. Chunk notices the Skunk and screams which causes, The Skunk to prepare to spray the Zhus to protect it self. Mr. Squiggles then begins his presentation time, which he educates the other three, on Skunks while he is doing that the Skunk stops being afraid and starts to walk around the room. After the presentation is over, the Zhus want to get rid of it except for Num Nums who tells the Skunk everything is ok and decides, she wants him to stay. She then tries to hid him from Frankie however, she finds the Skunk and tells Num Nums that her dad, will not let it stay and he puts it in a cage in the back of his truck, and takes it back to the woods. Frankie seeing how upset Num Nums is lets her and the other zhus ride in the back of the truck with the Skunk. On their way back to the woods, the Skunk and the Zhus fall out of the truck, and into a part of the woods away from the Skunk's home. Num Nums thinking the Skunk while help them find Frankie decides to let him out of his cage however he abandons them and leaves them to find Frankie themselves. Later Frankie notices that the Skunk and the Zhus are going and has her dad help her find them. Pipsqueak then has the Zhus climb to higher ground so they can get a better idea of where they are instead they climb onto a Moose which panics and runs around the woods, until Stanley does his moose call which has the Moose run to Frankie and her Dad. They celebrate that they found each other while doing that the Skunk runs into them and gets scared which make it spray them. They decide to camp out for a week until the smell goes away. Broadcast In the , "Say It Don't Spray It" aired on September 12, 2016 at 4:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Happy Bounciversary." The episode was also released early to iTunes as a preview. In and , the episode will air on February 13, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Happy Bounciversary." |accessdate=2017-1-31}} In the and , the episode will air on March 6, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Happy Bounciversary." References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus